Mirai
Mirai, pronounced MEER-rye (rye rhyming with die), is one of the sixteen Toa created through a joint effort of Mata Nui and Infernum. History Mirai was originally a Vo-Matoran living on the island of Voya Nui during the time when the Southern Continent was still intact. As she was one of the Matoran living there at the time, she had been "fixed" by Karzahni. Life wasn't terrible, to say the least. Despite their weakened state, the Matoran of the Voya Nui village found their existance bearable. Mirai had a very close friend during her time on the Southern Continent, Formosa, a Matoran of Gravity. Rarely were they seen without each other. They were the best of friends. As a Matoran, Mirai became a guard which greatly fits both her personality and sense of duty. Alongside her fellow guardsman, she defended her home from Rahi and other threats, without falter. Quite unfortunately, the Great Cataclysm struck the Matoran Universe. Voya Nui eventually became separated from Mahri Nui. Likewise, Mirai was separated from Formosa, who was visiting the coastal village at the time. The Vo-Matoran never saw her friend again. This sent her into a spiral of depression lasting months. Though the Matoran threw various offerings to the sunken Mahri Nui, it wasn't enough for Mirai. At last, one fateful day, she was seen sprinting towards the coast, a fistful of Airweed in one hand and a lightstone in the other. One only needs to add two and two to be able to guess what Mirai tried to do. In the end, there wasn't even a body left for the villagers to bury. That aforementioned body had been snatched away before she was mutated by the Great Spirit Infernum. Mirai, on the brink of death, was given the oppurtunity to live on, one just one tiny condition; participate in a deathmatch. To the Vo-Matoran, fighting wasn't so different from guard duties. She readily agreeds and was placed into a stasis chamber for nearly a millenium. Mirai's story, along with the rest of her team's, continues in the Madness Series. Equipment Phase blade: A dagger made of pure energy. A single touch from this weapon send thousands of volts into its victim, causing instant paralysis. This weapon gets it name due to the fact that the blade itself is not solid. It will pass through any object in its path, leaving them intact. Therefore, there are very few defenses against Mirai's signature weapon. Electric throwing knives: Mirai carries five of these knives strapped to her chest. They are simple protosteel blades which have some copper wires inside them. Mirai can then channel some of her powers to electrically charge these blades, making them deadly projectiles. Known Moveset Discharge: A simple, yet effective move. Mirai can charge all of her physical attacks with hundreds of volts, both making them stronger and increasing their range. Tesla Blast: Mirai can release part of the stored power in her phase blade, creating a huge bolt of electricity capable of striking a large number targets. Enhanced Lightning: By activating her Kanohi Kakama, Toa Mirai's already fast lightning-based attacks become too quick for the eye to even follow. EMP: EMP. Electro Magnetic Pulse. Mirai can unleash a high-energy shockwave capable of disabling any mechanical object, either for a short while, or frying them permanently. Mirai's EMP has a radius of about 300 meters. Nova Blast: Like all Toa, Mirai can unleash all of her power at once in a Lightning Nova Blast. She has never done so, so it is unknown what form her Nova Blast takes. Stats Personality Mirai, as a Matoran, was average enough. She was hard-worker. She was brave enough, brave enough to be a guard. One could even call her an upstanding member of society. Once Mahri Nui sunk and took Formosa along with it, however, her mind deteriorated. She blamed herself for her friend's supposed death, sinking into depression. At last, she attempted to find Formosa by diving into the sea, a suicidal task. To her surprise, Mirai was reunited with Formosa on Xeno Nui as both of them were chosen to take part in Infernum's Deathmatch. This, however, was not enough to bring Mirai back to sanity. If anything, it made her condition worse. Her mental instability, fuelled by Formosa's dementia and Longinus' honeyed words, has driven her into having an dulled sense of right and wrong. Mirai kills without thought now, her only sole purpose being to win the Deathmatch. Her motive is unclear. Relationships *Longinus - respected authority figure, ally *Formosa - teammate, long-time friend *Valaryx - teammate *Korvald - teammate *Kavalus - teammate *Xaedan - enemy *Tsukumi - enemy *Kaixin - enemy *Caine - enemy *Anzix - enemy *Amea - enemy *Kaede - enemy *Vyander - enemy *"Mary" - enemy Appearances *Madness: Pandemonium (First appearance) *Madness: Deuce *Madness: Culmination Gallery Mirai (2).JPG Mirai (1).JPG Trivia *Mirai's mask was painted.